Camp Half-Blood and the Spies
by bluepegacorns12
Summary: what will happen when 11 year-olds Skyla, Rosy, Alexa, Ruby, and Elizabeth are seent to Camp Half-Blood, the 5 spies find out they are demi-gods and meet Percy Jackson and the rest? will they tell the spy network? Who is their actual parentage?
1. Chapter 1 Meet the (11 year old) spies

_A/N This is my first fanfic and I worked really hard. _

_Disclaimer- you already know what I don't own!_

Hi my name is Skyla Poole and I am 11 years old which means I am a preteen. Also I had to watch 'the video last year! Luckily I fainted in the middle of it (because of low blood sugar.). Now it is time to get to the interesting stuff! Cause, I know you want to know so here it goes…..

Everything at my house was going normal(or as it gets at my house) You see my mom and dad work so I have to watch my brothers and sister while my parents are gone. Well its _not_ easy here is three reasons why a) Salvia acts like she is a grownup and/does this horrible imitation of a grownup cause (I mean big ) brat. b) Stephen is more gross than is natural for boys and does the exact opposite of _everything_ I say! c) Stevie does everything Stephen tells him and more! Sometimes (but I still love them cause they are my siblings)

You get what I'm saying? So, I was just getting them ready for school, (I had to bribe them with candy) when out of the blue, the jet came we got on and headed for school!

When the bell rang and I headed to class.

In classroom 63 we studied fighting, strategy, resourcefulness, cognito, and strength. There were no chairs or desks. When we were all standing at attention our teacher Ms. Ocitillo announced," Today we are going to work on our cognito so disguise!"

We all ran to our assigned closets and started to pick out our I got to my closet and pondered what I was going to choose but only for a little bit because I decided I would pick the sky blue shirt, denim jeans, (are there any other jeans!) and a black jacket with flower designs on the edges. For my gadgets I chose computer, atlas,x-ray sunglasses, (did I mention they shoot lasers) boots, (that had a jetpack attachment)replaced jacket buttons for sharp discs of pain, and even more gadgets in my backpack. I came out of the closet and lined up next to the others. Ms. Ocitillo checked and approved down the line until she got to _mia_! She said,"Great job Skyla! Class you all are going to be assigned a mission and you get to be in groups of five. Also you can pick your own groups!"

Everybody cheered! I looked for my friends, Rosy, Alexa, Ruby, and Elizabeth.

When I found them, I asked them if they want to be in the my group, they said yes, we went to pick our mission, and I drew a mission out of the hat.

Our mission was to find out what was going on at a strawberry farm in Long Island, New York.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Start to a First Mission

_A/N Ch2 please please review I put all I got into this story_

__I guess you want to know what my friends look like Rosy has hair between brown and red, blue eyes, and by her freckles sprayed across her face you could tell that she was humorous, funny, imaginative, nice. Sara had black hair and brown eyes that were smiling. Elizabeth had black hair and brown eyes that were sorta sad but friendly. Alexa had black hair dark brown eyes made you want to be happy and calm. You want know what I look like? Fine. I have sorta brown sorta blond hair and blue eyes.

So we had 4 months to complete the assignment and we had to find our own way there. Luckily we were on the right border of New Jersey so we take the cab or the bus. We discussed it and decided to take the bus. We were allowed to leave campass.

On the bus we payed and sat down me, Rosy, Elizabeth sat on one seat, Alexa and Sara sat in the seat behind us, but a woman said, "Why aren't you in school"

"Uhhhh" we all stuttered

"Come with me" the woman demanded.


	3. Chapter 3 Important Facts

It didn't seem like we had a choice so we came with her. She took us to a school building (I forgot the name) and took us to the office.

She talked too this lady behind a desk and the woman left and the lady took us to a classroom (with desks and chairs) and announced "we have some new students and they are and, do you have any special needs?.."

"Skyla and I have ADHD" I answered

"Sara and I have dyslexia"

"Elizabeth and so do I"

"Rosy and I also have ADHD "

"Alexa and I have dyslexia"

"So I expect you to be nice to them and say hello." The lady finished

"hello" All the students said at once.

A bell rang "its time for lunch" The teacher announced and the students lined up. So we did too.


	4. Chapter 4 Forrest

_A/N review please sorry its so short I have limited time on the computor_

When we got to the lunchroom we got our lunches and realized everybody sat in groups. We decided to sit down at an empty table but we weren't alone for long a boy with curly brown hair sat down next to us.

"I dont mean to be rude but why are you sitting here?" Sara asked

"I want to and by the way my name is Forrest" he said

"No offense but that is a weird name." I commented

"None taken hey has anything weird happened to you?"

"Once I had this teacher who had one eye and tried to eat me and much more but it will take to long to tell." I said

"Same story with us and what she said" my friends said

The bell rang, lunch was over. So we said bye and left

_A/N sorry its so short I have limited time on the computer and my brother is going to kick me off_


	5. Chapter 5 Complaints

Skyla's POV

It turns out this is a boarding school which means me and my friends can't leave until holidays and the teacher took away my gadgets! Talk about uptight! I'm so going to fail the assignment!

Anyway it turns out that Forrest is in all of my classes talk about torture! I was going to his dorm (I was going to remind him about the test today cause I'm a good person) when I heard him talking to someone I put my ear next to the door (cause I heard my name)

"They are definitely" (I didn't hear the last part it was something that began with demi) There is a monster at this school and I think it is the principal and I cant get them to camp without them getting killed." Forrest said

"I will send Percy and Annabeth to come and get them" the voice said

"Will Rosy Bruin, Sara Dopp, Alexa Fairley, Elizabeth Mair,Forrest Nettles and Skyla Poole please come to the office." The loudspeaker blared

I quickly (so Forrest wouldn't catch up) went through the halls to the office and opened the door and found my friends anda (I read tons of greek myths) dracaenae.


	6. Chapter 6 Their First Monster

The door closed behind us and dracanae hissed, "The new masssssster will be pleasssssed."

"Leave us alone" I demanded

"Uh huh" the dracanae said ignoring us

Then suddenly a boy with black hair and green eyes and a girl with blond hair and gray eyes both wearing orange T-shirts barged in, slashed, (the boy a sword the girl a knife) and killed the monster.

The girl said, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy we got to get you six to Camp half-blood.


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth About their Parents

Percy's POV

After Annabeth introduced us I called Blackjack he immediately came with his friends and another pegasous.

_Here Boss_

_Quit calling me that_

_OK Boss_

__sigh

_whose your friend_

_Peggy_

_Thanks for coming_

"That pegasous talked" the girl with dirty blond hair said amazed

"What" (looks like I got a sister)

"Never mind, lets get going already!" she answered

Skyla's POV

Phew he almost found out my secret! (that I could talk to horses)

Anyways we got on the pegasi Me and Rosy got on Peggy, (I heard him talking to the black Pegasus) Percy and Annabeth got on the black Pegasus, Sara and Alexa on another Pegasus, and Elizabeth and Forrest on another (I feel sorry for her).

While we were traveling to the Camp, Percy and Annabeth explained to us about greek mythology being real, us being demigods, being claimed, titan war, and all of that.

Right when we got to the camp everybody gathered around Percy and Annabeth. Then, suddenly everybody was staring at Alexa and Sara a symbol of a dove was above their heads.


	8. Chapter 8 Skyla's Parent

Alexa POV

I can't believe me and Sara I got claimed by Aphrodite. I hope Skyla, Elizabeth, and Rosy get claimed. Whoa, who is that by the pine tree? Whats that above Skyla's head? Is that an Trident?

Scarlett's POV

As I came into camp I realized that everybody had orange T-shirts except for 5 girls, there was climbing wall spitting lava, and above a girl's head there was an ?

Percy's POV

Looks like I got a new sister! (half because we only have posiedon alike in our parentage)

Nobody's POV

Then Chiron declared, "Hail, Skyla, Daughter of posiedon god of the sea and all that." _A/N I know Chiron would never say 'all of that' I'm sorry about that but my brother is kicking me off right now._


	9. Chapter 9 Where to Go

Scarlett's POV

Turns out this camp is for demi-god children and I am one! So right when I came onto camp everybody was staring at me and muttering something like "Three claims in five minutes, that's a new record."

After that people said Hi and Bye to us new kids.

Percy's POV

Three claims in five minutes even with the god's promise that's a record! So when all that was settled Chiron asked Annabeth to show the girl, (whats her name) Oh yeah Skyla around, asked Lacy (Drew wasn't there at the time) to show Alexa and Sara around, and Travis and Connor to show Elizabeth, Scarlett, and Rosy to the Hermes cabin. I am going to go with Annabeth because I want to.

_A/N sorry it took so long!_


	10. Chapter 10 tired of the word Later

Skyla's POV

CampHalf-Blood is awesome because there is sword fighting, lava wall, capture the flag, and I can choose my own food (I'm real picky).  
Percy's POV

When we were almost done we ran into The other girl, Scarlett being dragged to the lake. Annabeth yelled, "Drop her, Clarrise"

"No" Clarrise answered

Naturally, We ran after them.

Skyla's POV

We ran after them (I was complaining the whole time because I hate running because I'm horrible at it)When we finally got there a huge wave of water splashed and drenched us


	11. Chapter 11 Percy Gets a Headache

_A/N Thanks for the reviews!_

__Scarlett's POV

When Clarrise dumped me into the lake I was so angry a giant wave crashed into Clarrise and her thugs. Then Chiron seemed to appear out of nowhere and annunced,"Hail, Scarlette daughter of Posiedon, the sea god. Percy can you show her around?"

"Sure" Percy answered

Percy's POV

Since there is way to many girls, I decided to ask Nico (He was visiting) to come with us. So I decided to show them the Hades's cabin so I can get Nico to come with us.

Nico's POV

I felt real sorry for Percy so I agreed to come with them. It went sort of like this.

"Do you have a library" Skyla asked

"No" Annabeth answered

"darn it when can I see Rosy, Elizabeth, Alexa, and Sara?"

"Later" Percy answered

"When is it time for dinner?" Scarlett asked

'Later" I answered

"Whats with all this 'later' buissness" Skyla asked

"Do you always ask this many questions?" I asked

"No" they answered

So, yeah it went like that for a while until finally it was time for dinner.

Percy's POV

When we got to the dining pavillion Skyla almost sat at the wrong table and when I told her not to she asked, "why not"

This is getting real annoying.

"Were not allowed to."

"Awww" she complained

Skyla's POV

I cant believe I am not allowed to sit with my friends! That is so unfair!

Anyway we can eat whatever we want so I got a Cup of milk and a giant piece of hootenanny and one broccoli (its like german pancakes). It turns out we have to put a part of our food in the fire and sacrafice it food to our mom or dad so I sacraficed my broccoli. After that it was a sing along then Chiron announced, "It is time for Capture the Flag."


	12. Chapter 12 Capture the flag

_A/N I know that I forgot some cabins so Im sorry _

_Disclaimer- I dont own Camp Half-Blood_

Nobody's POV

The Posiedon cabin and Ares cabin were picking the teams. Since Percy was head counciller he got to pick the teams. Clarrise was head counciller of Ares cabin so she got to pick the teams (for the Ares cabin.) Here are the teams:

Posiedon Cabin Ares's Cabin

Isis Dionysus

Athena Nyx

Hermes Boreus

Aphrodite Thanotos

Hades Nemesis

Demeter Hecate

Notus Hephaestus

Apollo Hypnos

Skyla's POV

Percy assigned me, Scarlett, Elizabeth, Rosy, Alex, and Sara to border Patrol.

We all met at the river. Since nothing really happened, I struck up a consversation and this is how it went.

I asked, "Scarlett have you heard of Taylor Swift and do you like her"

She answered, "Of course"

Rosy asked, "Have you guys hear her new song?"

"Yes" we chorused

Thats pretty much how the consversation went,

About a hour later we heard two voices,

The first voice said, "Is it time to let the thirteen latstrogonians giants in yet?"

the second voice answered, "Yes"

We were shocked that a demigod would _let_ a _monster_ into the camp! Suddenly, thirteen ugly giant-ogres attacked us.

But Luckily, we had swords. Since we could control water, me and Scarlett stepped into the river. Rosy, Sara, Elizabeth, and Alexa got ready with their swords. Then me and Scarlett created a massive wave and it cashed into the monsters. But it didn't affect them at all. Then they tried to attack me and Scarlett because we used alot of our energy but Rosy stood in front of us and the monsters were about to kill her but they never came close because a crevice appeared at their feet. Goal for whoever made that crevice! And as they fell through they yelled, "We _will _eat you"

Well that's when the campers came running and apparently Annabeth used this opportunity to run over the lake with the flag. (read a lot of greek myths.) Then I looked around and saw the helm of darkness above Elizabeth's head.


	13. Chapter 13 We almost get eaten

Annabeth's POV

I just got the flag when I heard a voice in the distance, "We will eat you"

I knew that a monster was attacking someone so I ran towards the sound (witch was at the other end of the lake so I won the game for my team) But when I got there all that was there was a big, dark, and deep. The girls that came today and above one of the girls head was the helm of darkness.


	14. Chapter 14 Elizabeth's parent

Elizabeth's POV

Everybody was staring at me and I looked up and couldnt believe what I saw.

"Hail, Elizabeth, daughter of Hades, lord of the dead, posseser of all the riches under the earth." Chiron announced

Elizabeth's POV

After that Nico showed me to the Hades cabin.

I still cant believe that I am a daughter of Hades. I wonder if I have to wear black all the time. I'm not a fashionable person but, honestly black all the time?

Nico's POV

When I showed Elizabeth to the Hades cabin she asked, "Do I have to wear black all the time?"

"No" I answered

"Good" she said

"We are here" I announced

"I'm going to bed"

and she did just that.


	15. Chapter 15 questions

_A/N I am going to answer some of you guys' questions_

_1. I did not know what else to call ADHD and dyslexia so I called them that._

_2. It is not Goode high because it is an elementary school and the characters are 11 years old!_

_3. If the five demigods are best friends and they are spies, and they are 11 year old not 12, So there is a tiny chance._


	16. Chapter 16 meeting

Skyla's POV

The next day I decided that me, Rosy, Alexa, Sara, and Elizabeth should discuss if we should tell the camp about the spy stuff. We should also include Scarlett, because she is trustworthy.

Rosy's POV

Skyla called a meeting in her cabin (Percy was at the sword arena and she knew that because she was waitng until he left so we could hold the meeting) I wonder why she called it? I need to get there immediately!

**5 and 1/2 minutes late**

Skyla's POV

"Order in the court" I commanded while banging a mallet on the bedpost and everybody quieted down.

" I always wanted to say that." I said "Rosy, Alexa, Sara, and Elizabeth huddle up, Scarlett, may you please wait for a minute?"

"Okay" she answered

Then we huddled up.

Scarlett's POV

I wonder what they are whispering about?

Alexa's POV

We huddled and we all agreed to tell Scarlett.


	17. Chapter 17 percy finds out

Percy's POV

While I was walking to my cabin I heard voices in the Poseidon cabin.

"You don't have to say that every second." Scarlett said

"Yes, I do" Scarlett said

Scarlett sighed.

"Eww, I stepped on a old piece of pizza!" Rosy complained

"Don't look at me its Percy's mess!" Skyla replied

They should have been more careful.

"Scarlett, You know what spies are?" Skyla said

"Yes." She answered

"Well, we are spies and we _were_ here to spy on campHalf-Blood." Rosy said

I got to tell Chiron!


	18. Chapter 18 !

Skyla's POV

"Who's There, Rosy pull that switch next to you, quick!" I yelled

She did and we heard a yelp.

Percy was being dragged by the rope!

"What did you hear" Rosy asked

"That you are spies!" Percy answered

"We aren't going to tell those stupid heads at spy location anything! Plus they would just see a strawberry farm cause of the mist right?"

"Yeah" He said

"So" I started

"So what" Percy said

"So, why would we tell?" I said

"Good point, I won't tell."

"Good" I said

A horn blared

"Its time for lunch." Rosy said


	19. Chapter 19 dinner

Skyla's POV

When we got to the pavillion we sat at our tables and ate our dinner then we went to campfire.

Rosy's POV

When we got to the campfire everybody started singing songs that I didn't know.

Then Chiron banged his hoof on the coals and he said, "As you know a monster was let in by one of our campers."

Silence.

"I got something to say…"

"Nobody cares!" One of the Ares campers said

"Well I do! Me, Skyla, Elizabeth, Alexa, Sara are spies sent to find about you guys and-"

I realized that those 2 voices were two of the agents from spies school and they were campers!

Skyla apparently remembered too cause she said, "We think that the spies association is behind this."


	20. Chapter 20 A Discovery

Skyla's POV

When we got to the pavillion we sat at our tables and ate our dinner then we went to campfire.

Rosy's POV

When we got to the campfire everybody started singing songs that I didn't know.

Then Chiron banged his hoof on the coals and he said, "As you know a monster was let in by one of our campers."

Silence.

"I got something to say…"

"Nobody cares!" One of the Ares campers said

"Well I do! Me, Skyla, Elizabeth, Alexa, Sara are spies sent to find about you guys and-"

I realized that those 2 voices were two of the agents from spies school and they were campers!

Skyla apparently remembered too cause she said, "We think that the spies association is behind this."


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N It works YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_

_Disclaimer- I don't own PJO _

Skyla's POV

"How do we know that you arent the ones behind it!" One of the Ares campers asked

"Would we be telling you we are spies if we were?" I said

"She's got a point" one of the Apollo kids said

"Quueeeeeeeeeeesssssssssst" Clovis from the Hypnos cabin moaned

"Hes right!" somebody said

"That means you will need a prophecy" Rachel said

She swooned and 2 people pulled up a stool for her

_three tridents, two lightning bolt,one boar, Helm of darkness, three doves, one forge and one owl_

_will discover another reason to go_

_ besides find those that who prowl_

_ to fight the snow_

_meet new friends and foes_

_A/N sorry prophecy sucks im bad at that kind of stuff and that chapter so short i have stuff to do and i only have 30 min._

_please Review Review Review!_


	22. Chapter 22

Skyla's POV

"Who's going on the quest" Drew asked

Well, Scarlett, Skyla, and Percy are definetly going cause they are the ones in the posiedon cabin so they get to pick who goes from each cabin!" One of the Athena kids said

"That's a great idea!" Rachel agreed

"then we will go with that idea" Chiron said

"I pick Annabeth because the owl is the symbol of Athena and she is a child of Athena and the rest other seven and Nico cause they match the descriptions."

"Its our turn" Scarlett said

Me and Scarlett huddled and decided on Elizabeth child of Hades/ Helm of darkness, Alexa, Sara child of Aphrodite/dove, and Rosy."

"You cant take her she's not claimed yet and even if she was she would have to be a child of Zeus." A Ares Camper yelled

"But I want to take her." I said

"I'm sorry but you can't" Chiron said

Then suddenly a lightning bolt appeared above Rosy's head and Chiron sighed and declare, "Hail, Rosy, daughter of Zeus, thunderer etc"

"Looks she's going after all" I said smugly


	23. Chapter 23

Rosy POV

I got claimed! Hip Hip Hooray!

So after that we all headed to our cabins there was only one other person in the cabin, Jason, though he is the son of Jupiter and I asked him why.

He answered, "After we won the _Giant War_ the Greek and Roman camps joined together or at least there is a tunnel that leads to and from the two camps so we can go to the other camp when we want to."

"Oh, Good night."

And I went to went to bed.

Scarlett's POV

"Percy get up its time for breakfast." I said

"Not now" He threw his pillow me and Skyla.

We looked at each other and nodded we got a pillow and started hitting with them.

"Hey!" he yelled

"Then get up!" Me and Skyla said

"NO" he answered

Again we nodded at each other and ran out of the cabin and told Clarrise, "Percy said you're weakling."

"Oh that little…..where is he?" she asked

"Poseidon's cabin" Skyla answered

Clarrise got her electric spear and stomped away to the Poseidon cabin, we went ahead her to watch the show. When we got there I said smuggly, "Clarrise wants to see you."

"What?" He said clueless

"PERCY, you're so DEAD" Clarrise yelled coming in the cabin with her spear.

Then Clarrise stabbed him with her spear. "this is what you get for calling me a weakling!"

"I didn't!" Percy said while motioning to the water, the water came up and grabbed Clarrise out of the cabin.

"Good morning." Me and Skyla said innocently

"Youre so dead."

"Its time for breakfast then, quest time!" I said

"Oh but ill wake you up next time!" he said

"Good luck with that." I scoffed

"Now lets go to breakfast already!' Skyla said


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer- I dont own PJO_

Percy's POV

As we were walking to the _Argo 2_ I recalled the meeting,

_Flashback,_

_(A/N I Know Percy would never hold a meeting like that but bear with me I'm __**trying**__ to _

_do a funny part , realize I said try.) _

_After the campfire I told Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper to meet me in my cabin. (I forgot tell Skyla, Scarlett, Elizabeth, Alexa, Rosy, and Sara.) (A/N I Know Percy would never hold a meeting like that but bear with me I'm __**trying**__ to _

_do a funny part , realize I said try.) _

_When the meeting started Leo said, "So why are we here?"_

_"To discuss transportation, prophecy, and stuff like that ."_

_"We can take the Argo 2" Leo said_

_"Yeah but what about the prophecy, I mean, to fight the snow?" I asked_

_"Khione!" Leo, Piper, and Jason said at the same time _

_"Die pigs! You seal their eggs you die!" Skyla yelled in her sleep_

_"What the..?" but they were interrupted by another sleep talker_

_"AHHHHHHH HELP ME THERES A GIANT PUMPKIN TRYING TO EAT ME!" Scarlett yelled in her sleep_

_"__**Anyway, **__whos Khione?" Frank asked_

_"Greek goddess of snow, remember we fought her in the Giant war." Annabeth said_

_"Veggies are evil!" Skyla yelled in her sleep _

_"We cant have a meeting when they're talking in their sleep." Piper said_

_"I don't know about you guys but Im going to bed." Leo said_

_"Yeah I'm goin to bed too."_

_So everyone went to bed and I tried to go to bed but Scarlett and Skyla kept me up with their sleep yelling and when I finally went to sleep Scarlett and Skyla woke me up and I got beat up by Clarrise!_

When we got to the Argo 2 Skyla and Scarlett said, "Woh"

_A/N Hey Merry late Christmas Hey everybody, Make up your own monster and tell me and I might put it in my fanfic heres what you need to do_

_Name_

_Looks like_

_Strengths_

_weaknesses_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N _

_Scarlett- I do not talk in my sleep! _

_ME- Yeah you do._

_Scarlett- LIAR!_

_Me- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH I don't own PJO, Roll the pages_

Percy POV

When we got to the Argo 2 Skyla and Scarlett's mouths dropped open Skyla obviously thought that the fake door was real (Leo put a fake door because the Stolls tried to take it for a joyride on the ship.) and turned the knob and crashed into the Argo 2.

"Ow!" Skyla yelped

"The real door is on the other side of the boat." I said

"Yeah, I'm all right, thanks for the concern." Skyla said

So we went to the other side of the boat; Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Rosy, Alexa, Nico, Sara, and Elizabeth were already there. Skyla asked, "Why aren't you going in?"

"Leo has the key." Piper answered

"Why, its not like a monster can get pass the border much less drive a gigantic boat!" Scarlett said

"The Stolls." I said

"Where is Leo anyway?" Elizabeth asked

"Don't Know." I answered

"He's either asleep, the forge, or in bunker 9. Or right there." Jason said

We looked around and saw Leo and Chiron coming towards us and leo had 2 daggers and 2 swords and 1 was a blue bracelet and 1 was also blue but it was a necklace. When they got there Chiron said "I'm here to see you 12 off."

"Why does Leo have bracelets for?" Rosy asked

"Poseidon told me to give hem to Skyla and Scarlett cause they need a weapon and I know from experience that none of the swords fit Percy so they probably wont fit them and Poseidon knows too." Chiron answered

"What does a bracelet have to do with weapons?" Skyla asked

"Oh when you unclasp it and whip it out it becomes a sword and like Percy's you cant lose it." Chiron answered

"Cool!" Scarlett and Skyla said at the same time

"Good luck" Chiron said

Then he left.

"What took you so long!" Hazel said

"We needed weapons. Hello! monsters." He answered

"Everybody already has weapons." Frank said

"Ahem." Rosy said

"Sorry." Frank said

Elizabeth, Sara, Alexa, and Rosy gave Frank the evil eye.

"Anyway I got these from the armoury so here you 4 go." Leo said

He passed all the weapons out to Elizabeth, Sara, Alexa, and Rosy.

"And I got two extra swords." Leo said

"Just open the door!" We all said

"Okay, Okay, Okay." He answered and to everybody's relief, opened the door.

_A/N Sorry it took so long! I have a time limit cause we only have one computer and I have 3 siblings! Hurry up with the monsters_


	26. Chapter 26

_A\N Thank you, jetstorm66, SpecialGirlz, Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos for faveoriting my fanfiction! R &R!_

_Me-Im not goin to say it _

_Giant pumpkin- Must eat!_

_Me- dont eat me!_

_GP- Then say it_

_Me- OK I dont own PJO_

_GP- do you know any good restraunts around here_

_Me- Dont ask me I dont pay attention to what street a resturaunt is_

_GP-O come on I haven't eaten for weeks _

_Me- come on I'll make you some toast_

_GP- Thanks_

_Me dont mention it_

_Skyla's POV_

When we went in the Argo 2 Rosy asked, We're in the middle of the beach how are we suppose to go out to sea?"

"Am I invisible?" Scarlett asked

"Sorry" Rosy said

"Mmm MMmm." Scarlett said

"This ship can also fly." Leo said matter- of- factly

"It would be better if we sailed because of Khione can cause trouble with snowstorms and stuff." Piper said

"I call making a big wave!" I yelled

"Why do you get to?!" Scarlett whined

"Because…Because, I'm awesome?" I said desperately

"Yeah right!" Scarlett said sarcastically

"Hey!" I said

While me and Scarlett were fighting Percy created a big wave that lifted the ship into the ocean.

"Hey! I wanted to do it!" I whined

"Too bad." Percy said

I stuck my tongue at him.

Rosy, who was looking past the deck yelled, "Theres a really big sea serpent outside! Should I be concerned?"

Nico said, "Yes, you should!"

Everyone drew their sword (_A/N We all know about their weapons cause I told you last chapter)_

I didn't know what all the fuss was about it was just a sea serpent that could kill us so I did rational thing, jumped on its back.


	27. Chapter 27

Skyla's POV

When I jumped on the serpent's back I saw a sword stuck in its back so naturally... I pulled it out (duh).

and the serpent said in my head, _Thank you_

I answered_ your welcome_

_ Im real hungry_

_ Well dont eat us_

_ I'm sorry but I'm real hungry_

Then it lunged for the ship.


	28. Chapter 28

Skyla's POV

When I jumped on it back, and when I did stabbed it didn't die and it grabbed me with its tail and began to choke me. Then everything went black.

Rosy's POV

When I saw Skyla being choked I got angry and lightning was flashing. Then I jumped on its back.

Scarlett's POV

I got angry and suddenly there was a hurricane. Then I jumped on its back.

Skyla's POV

When I jumped on it back, and when I did stabbed it didn't die and it grabbed me with its tail and began to choke me. Then everything went black.

Rosy's POV

When I saw Skyla being choked I got angry and lightning was flashing. Then I jumped on its back.

Scarlett's POV

I got angry and suddenly there was a hurricane. Then I jumped on its back.

Elizabeth's POV

I saw Skyla being choked so I panicked and jumped on its back. Then I jumped on its back. As soon as I touched it, it died and disintegrated. And we all except Scarlett and Skyla would drown. The storm was still going when we were swept away on the waves.


End file.
